SUMMARY The objective of the Administration Core is to support the performance of the research outlined in this application for the Dengue Human Immune Program Consortium (DHIPC). The Administration Core is directed by the application's Principal Investigator (PI), Ana Fernandez-Sesma, PhD, with the help of a full time Project Coordinator, and the co-principal investigator, Eva Harris, PhD. The Administration Core will have an organizational structure with defined roles for administrative and scientific staff. It will oversee the activities involving research, collaboration and communication. Ongoing assessments will ensure the appropriate use of resources. The Administration Core will create an integrated research environment to overcome the scientific and management problems that are a natural part of a multi-center collaboration. An Internal Scientific Advisory Group (ISAG) composed by the Project and Core leaders will act in an advisory capacity, providing perspectives on the program research. A strategic plan developed by the ISAG will provide a framework to identify and prioritize needs and guide the future of the research program. The plan will place special emphasis on addressing the organizational, operational, and scientific issues identified by the participating collaborators, as well as in synergizing with other investigators within the HIPC network. Its purpose will be to maintain academic and research excellence, and readiness to exploit new scientific opportunities. The Administration Core will also convene an External Scientific Advisory Group (ESAG) that will act in an advisory capacity, providing external perspectives on the program research and helping to expand and intensify external collaborations. The proposed activities and services of the Administrative Core are 1) to perform program coordination, communication, and management, 2) to prioritize, allocate, and manage resources and 3) to have a management plan for fiscal accountability and communication within the program.